1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stroller devices and more particularly pertains to a new stroller device for carrying and transporting an animal such as a dog or cat in such a manner that the animal may view outwardly of the device while being restrained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stroller devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,397 describes a conventional baby stroller that includes a covering for retaining an animal therein. Another type of stroller device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,775 that is essentially a cart for transporting a conventional kennel. Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,080 that includes a cage device having wheels fitted thereto for the transportation of pets. Yet another device for transporting a pet is shown in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 445,965. This patent shows a cart having a cover that is removable from the cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a better assembly for covering a stroller and which can be modified depending on its use and the temperament of the animal being transported. In particular it should have a covering that is positionable in an open position and that also includes a retractable section therein so that a portion of the covering may be opened.